In a conventional information processing apparatus having a plurality of computation nodes that generate heat as a result of execution of processes, a liquid-cooling cooler for cooling the CPU of each of the plurality of computation nodes is used to prevent the failure of the CPU caused by the heat generation.
In such an information processing apparatus having the plurality of computation nodes and the liquid-cooling cooler, from the viewpoint of power savings, it is desirable to cause a plurality of the computation nodes (CPUs) that are not executing the processes to transition from a non-power saving mode to a power saving mode having lower power consumption (amount of heat generation) to bring the computation nodes into a power saving state.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-230658 and International Publication Pamphlet No. WO2014/147691 relate to cooling of the CPU.